Encounter
by animeluver4
Summary: A sudden encounter takes place between Sano and Megumi in the middle of the night. But things turn out unexpectadely. SM Oneshot.


**Hey** all. I have finally shown my longstanding feelings for the SM couple in this short little ficcie, well kinda. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Rurouni. Kenshin.

There was a faint tap at the door in the middle of night. At first she didn't hear it, but then it became more persistent, louder, until there was an anxious banging on the door. Megumi finally awoke from her sleep, irritated at who would dare to knock at her door so late at night. She rose from bed and walked to the door. She peered out the eyehole to make sure it wasn't some foreign person looking for trouble. She opened the door finally to have a drunken Sano slumped at her feet. Shocked, she crouched beside his head.

"What are you doing here so damn late in the night?" demanded Megumi, but when she didn't get a response she asked more gently, "Sano what's wrong?"

Sano picked himself up and brought his head level to Megumi's face.

"I came here to see you, Kitsune. Why else would I come?"

Megumi could feel his hot breath on her as he spoke his words. The words seemed not to affect her. His breath had a heavy lining of alcohol. Megumi's nose twitched at the scent.

"You're drunk aren't you Sano. Here get up, lie down on the sofa and I'll get you some water and aspirin."

Sano wordlessly obeyed and did as she said. Megumi switched the lights on and was about to go into the kitchen when Sano said, " Leave the lights off, it's too bright"

Megumi retrieved what she needed and went to Sano. His eyes wandered the dark ceiling aimlessly as she handed him the pill and water. He took it and they sat in silence for a moment or two to gather their thoughts.

Megumi was first to speak. "Sanosuke, you didn't answer my question. Why did you come? Is there something you needed to ask me in person? Are you hurt?" That last question she thought was stupid as she saw no cuts or wounds on his body from her quick inspection. But nevertheless, the words slipped out.

" …I already told you."

This is just Sano acting stupid, he's drunk, he has no idea what he's saying thought Megumi. Then, as if suspecting what she thought Sano answered her mental question.

"I maybe drunk, but I know what I'm doing. I am, Sanosuke Sagara by the way, Kitsune. I don't easily give in under the influence. I just wanted to see you. I had nowhere else to go tonight, so I thought I'd come and be with you."

Megumi inwardly snorted to herself.

"So you had to wake me up in the middle of the night? Look I'm a busy person. I can't just do whatever I feel like, like you. What little sleep I do get is precious."

Sano felt a little hurt by the comment. "Fine, go to sleep. I didn't know I bothered you that much."

Megumi felt the harshness of both her and his words replied, "Sorry Sano, I just had a bad day and I'm not feeling too well."

At this comment, Sano sat up from his lying position and looked Megumi directly in her eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes and that face that brought all the blood rushing down south. But Sano quickly concentrated on the task at hand. He put his hand on top of Megumi's, who was sitting across from him on the rectangular coffee table.

With a flirtatious grin suddenly appearing on his face, he took this opportunity to say what he wanted to say.

"If there's anything you'd like me to do, I'd gladly do it for you kitsune. Anything" He emphasized the word 'anything'

Megumi blushed slightly at his comment, thanking the gods that the lights weren't on and that the only light in the room was the pale moonlight filtering in through the shades. Luckily the air between them switched from a serious to a light mood. Sano always had that effect on her, she thought to herself. He always made her feel like mush, even when he is drunk and saying idiotic things. Megumi wouldn't let herself believe that Sano was here to just "see" her. As if disproving Megumi's theory that Sano wanted nothing to do with her, he leaned in close, closing the wide distance between them. He situated himself in a kneeling position on the floor, with both arms on either side of Megumi on the table.

It felt like an eternity had passed by before Sano finally did something.

Megumi's heart was pounding, her ears felt uncomfortably hot, and she didn't know what to do. 'Is he going to kiss me? Oh my god, what I do? What do I do?' Panic rose inside her, but it was abruptly ended when she heard Sano speaking.

"I need you…" Wisps of his ragged breath fell upon her sensitive face.

"What?" Megumi gasped. 'Does he want to sleep with me? Does he love me? I feel so confused' " …Sano…"

" Kitsune, I need you… to tell me where the bathroom is."

"What!" She felt infuriated and disappointed at the same time.

"Can't a man use the bathroom when he needs to?"

"Turn left, it's the door on your right."

She sat there, alone, in silence pondering what had just happened. She thought for the tiniest fraction of second that that Sanosuke Sagara might've, could've had some feelings for the doctor. But no, she experienced a sense of depression; maybe she would be alone for the rest of her life. 'Why the hell am I thinking like this? I don't care for that rooster head and neither does he. I just imagined it all; my mind's playing tricks on me. I'll tell him to leave when he comes back. Then I can go back to sleep and not think about him.'

The sound of flushing could be heard and then, faintly, running water. He came back, with his eyelids barely hovering above his tired eyes. He took his supine position again on the sofa.

"Sano, I think you should go home. It's late."

He quickly glanced at her in the dark. Was it him or did he feel anger or something else emanating in the air?

"Yeah, I'll go, but hear me out first. If you really want me to leave, then I will." She waited for him to continue, not caring what he had to say. He hesitated somewhat before he continued, "I came by because…I wanted someone to talk to." His face took on a serious appearance. Megumi knew know was not the time to make any sly comments. "I… didn't want to be alone tonight. You must think I'm stupid right?" Sano waited for her to reply with harsh words.

She didn't know what to say. She knew what he meant by feeling alone. She felt alone every night, wishing she had someone to share her bed with or at least her apartment. Sure she had friends, but as she grew older, she wanted someone special that she could come home to every night. "No, I don't think you're stupid at all."

He didn't wait for her to commence her next sentence. "Look, all I want tonight is just someone to talk to. That's all. I don't want you to think that I came to…," he couldn't find the right word, "… take advantage of you or anything."

She laughed at that, even though it was a little forced. She decided to ignore her feelings for him. Tonight, she would just…talk with him. She'd enjoy his company.

He took her elongated silence as cue to leave. "I think I should go…"

She didn't realize she was bereft of words for so long. "No, stay. I'd like it if you did."

He smiled at that. "Got any food? I'm starving" His words immediately relieved them of the tense air. Megumi actually had to laugh at that. "I ask you to stay and the first thing you ask me is for food? Are you sure you wanted to _only_ speak with me?"

He grinned back. He was glad that he chose to visit the doctor, despite it being so late at night. He thought he was going to admit his feelings for her tonight, but he decided against it. For now, her company was good.

"Get it yourself Sano no baka."

Author's notes; Yah, that ended abruptly. What a cruddy ending and I think I shifted the mood too quickly. What do you think? Well I hope you leave some constructive criticism in your reviews and…long live SM.


End file.
